The subject disclosure is generally directed to reducing artifacts in color printing.
Color printers typically employ a plurality of inks of different primary colors to generate a spectrum of colors. For example, many color printers use four ink colors: cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K). Color images are formed on a receiving substrate or medium by placing combinations of zero or more dots of C, M, Y or K ink at each pixel location. However, since dot placement can be less than ideal, various artifacts such as banding can occur.